Blue Velvet
by Fox-says
Summary: Sugerowane Jim x Sherlock, wspomniane John x Sherlock. Post!TGG. Jim wyznacza Sherlockowi spotkanie nad brzegiem Tamizy...


Zainspirowane piosenką Myslovitz i opowiadaniem sir A. C. Doyle'a - "The Final Problem"...

_Publikowane na DA._

10.2010 Fox-says

**

* * *

Miłość nigdy nie ustaje**

Stał we mgle, na szarym, brudnym piasku, pod ciemnym nocnym niebem, i czekał. Czekał, uśmiechając się leniwie, patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w mętne wody Tamizy i kołysał się lekko na piętach.

Chłód wkradał się pod skórę i przenikał kości, ale jemu nigdy nie przeszkadzało coś tak przyziemnego jak chłód.

Było bardzo późno, a może bardzo wcześnie – nie miało to jednak dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Ważne było, że wciąż czekał. Zaczynał się już niecierpliwić, czas się dłużył mimo swej nieistotności, i czekanie okazywało się w końcu nudne, tak nudne...!

Ale nie, nie, nie wolno mu było się irytować, miłość cierpliwa jest, więc będzie tu czekał po anielsku, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i mający przed oczyma nie mglisty brzeg rzeki, a nieodległą, wyśnioną chwilę.

Niedaleko zachrzęścił żwir pod czyimiś stopami. Nerwowe, szybkie kroki, zawahały się, nim się zbliżyły, ale niemal do niego przybiegły, kiedy już został dostrzeżony, zatrzymały się blisko –

- Zabiję cię.

Dwa ciche, lodowate słowa, tnące powietrze boleśniej niż nóż.

Mgła nie pozwalała dostrzec właściciela głosu, ale Jim nie potrzebował widzieć, stale miał jego postać w pamięci. Uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, i leniwie postąpił parę kroków do przodu. Ciemność przed nim drżała, ale nie umiał ocenić, czy z gniewu, czy ze zmęczenia.

- Wcale nie – odparł miękko, kpiąco, i zaśmiał się, słysząc nierówny oddech rozmówcy. – Czyżbyś naprawdę biegł tu całą drogę ze szpitala? – zadrwił, imitując pełen troski ton.

Holmes głośno wciągnął powietrze.

- Koniec gier. Zastrzelę cię.

Suchy, lekceważący śmiech. Chociaż miłość nie powinna unosić się pychą.

- Czemu więc nie masz przy sobie broni? Sherlock, Sherlock, naprawdę sądzisz, że dam się przestraszyć? Nie masz Browninga wiernego doktora. Czy winienem dodać, świętej pamięci? – przeciągnął ostatnie pytanie, aż zawisło niemal namacalnie między nimi, a kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wyrwał mu się z gardła zduszony, nieco upiorny chichot.

- Ach, więc tylko dlatego tu jesteś – wyszeptał, cofając się o krok. – Nie miałeś inaczej zamiaru dotrzymać obietnicy, hmm?

- Nic nie obiecywałem. Ale teraz mogę obiecać – głos wciąż się nie łamał, a groźba była nad wyraz czytelna, i nad wyraz pusta.

- Moje kondolencje, naprawdę – Jim zignorował słowa detektywa, nie niosły w sobie mocy, nie rozdzwaniały się w uszach zagrożeniem, mgła owijała je w ciszę wody i umniejszała jeszcze ich znaczenie. – Byłeś do niego rzeczywiście przywiązany, ale nie bój się, pupilka można sobie zastąpić innym, zawsze – błysnął zębami w kierunku Sherlocka, mimo iż wiedział, że Holmes nie może tego w ciemności dostrzec, tak samo jak on nie jest w stanie dojrzeć podkrążonych oczu i zastygłej na twarzy rozpaczy.

- Nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem, co przez to osiągnąłeś – piasek i żwir zachrzęściły ostrzegawczo pod podeszwami butów; Sherlock postąpił parę kroków do przodu, a Jim cofnął się, wciąż utrzymując między nimi mniej więcej taką samą odległość. Mgła kłębiła się gęściej za jego plecami, chłód ciągnący od wody wyraźnie ostrzegał: tu urywa się brzeg.

- Nudziłem się – zanucił Moriarty, przymykając oczy. – Wszystko mi się już znudziło, nawet nasze gry! Ale ty też byłeś już znudzony, wiedziałem, że się nie stawisz, gdy poproszę – zaśmiał się, nie kryjąc tym razem goryczy.

- Geniusz – syknął mrok, i znów się zbliżył, stając się wyraźną sylwetką we mgle.

Jim uśmiechnął się triumfująco, ale nie drgnął z miejsca.

W oddali słyszał syreny wozów policyjnych, ale były tylko muzyką w tle, muzyką ilustrującą napięcie budujące się między nimi, i och, jak ciekaw był, co usłyszy, gdy owo napięcie sięgnie zenitu, punkt kulminacyjny opowieści, gwałtowny zwrot fabuły –

- Co teraz zakłada twój plan? – Sherlock stał zaledwie metr od niego.

- Plan? Jaki plan? – zapytał Jim leniwie, unosząc powoli jedną rękę. Holmes odsunął się gwałtownie, ale jedyny na świecie doradczy przestępca trzymał już w dłoni końce jego szalika, przesuwając w zamyśleniu kciuk po delikatnym materiale. – Ty przybiegłeś tu bez planu, czy ja muszę jakiś mieć?

- Tak. Tak, zawsze masz – szalik został wyszarpnięty z jego dłoni, ale Sherlock nie odsuwał się dalej.

- Nie, dlaczego – zamruczał Moriarty, z rozbawieniem patrząc, jak wysoka postać detektywa zaczyna drżeć. Zimno było, zimno, mgła wdzierała się między kości, motała mięśnie i sączyła się w krew, płuca były jej pełne, brudnej, wilgotnej waty, i oddychało się coraz trudniej, trudniej...

- Napisałeś, że to będzie zwieńczenie naszej gry.

- A ty mi nie uwierzyłeś, nie, mimo że zawsze dotrzymywałem danego słowa – powiedział, z teatralnym wyrzutem w głosie. – I jak tu się potem dziwić, że próbuję zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę inaczej?

Sherlock milczał, ale jego oddech stał się płytki i nerwowy.

Nad wodą echem niósł się coraz bliższy sygnał radiowozu.

- Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, który był w stanie mnie trochę zabawić, ale wszystko mi się już znudziło – gwałtownym ruchem wyrzucił ręce do przodu i szarpnął Holmesa za kołnierz, stając z nim nagle twarzą w twarz. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak bardzo mam dosyć! – zawołał z nienawiścią, płomiennym spojrzeniem wdzierając się w duszę wroga. – Mam dość, dość, tu jest tak nudno, i ty też jesteś nudny, taki sam jak inni, trochę tylko bystrzejszy, chociaż przyjemnie było patrzeć, jak pląsasz do zagranych ci nut – słowa płynęły teraz gorączkowym szeptem, wchłaniane przez ciemność, szeleszczące szaleństwem.

Sherlock złapał go za nadgarstki, i Jim mimo ciemności dostrzegł w jego oczach odbicie własnej furii. Milczące ukłucie niesmaku – miłość nie unosi się gniewem.

- Mnie też znudził się nasz taniec – zawarczał detektyw, miażdżąc w uścisku ręce Moriarty'ego. – I może wolisz jednak wiedzieć, że naprawdę cię zabiję?

Usta Jima rozciągnęły się w zabłąkanym uśmiechu.

- Doprawdy, jestem zazdrosny o Johnny'ego. Cóżeś w nim widział takiego, mój złoty?

- Milcz! – głos Holmesa załamał się wreszcie, i Moriarty wiedział już, że wygrał ostatnią grę, mógłby teraz nawet zaśmiać się zwycięsko, gdyby nie fakt, że zaczynało mu brakować powietrza, bo zimne, wąskie palce przemieściły się na jego gardło i zaczęły powoli zaciskać.

- Błąd – wyszeptał chrapliwie. – Zostawiłeś mi wolne ręce... a chociaż nie lubię ich sobie brudzić – dłonie Sherlocka zaciskały się konwulsyjnie na jego krtani, odbierając oddech, mgła kotłowała się mroźnym ogniem w płucach – czasem mogę uczynić wyjątek...

Holmes zrozumiał niewyraźne słowa dopiero, kiedy ostrze sprężynowego noża tkwiło już między jego żebrami.

Mgła zaczęła nasiąkać metalicznym zapachem krwi, a kurczowo zaciśnięte na rękojeści noża palce pokrywały się powoli ciepłymi strużkami niewidocznego w mroku szkarłatu.

- Przegrałeś – zaśmiał się Jim, dławiąc się swoim śmiechem, i łykając gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy uścisk na jego gardle zelżał. Zduszony jęk był jego jedyną odpowiedzią, a dygoczące teraz dłonie zsunęły się powoli z jego szyi.

Cofnął dłoń z nożem, choć pewnie nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby przewidział, że detektyw oprze się nagle na nim całym ciężarem, i gwałtownie wytrąci broń z ręki. Jim zachwiał się i cofnął o krok; trochę piasku osunęło się spod jego stóp, z cichym pluskiem burząc spokój Tamizy.

- Wiesz, co jest najpiękniejsze? – wyszeptał, kiedy Sherlock z nową determinacją zacisnął palce na jego krtani. Czarne plamy latały mu już przed oczami, i nie był pewien, jak daleko stąd wyją coraz głośniejsze syreny policyjnych radiowozów, ale wciąż się uśmiechał, genialny i triumfujący. – Człowiek, który powiedział ci, że doktor John Watson nie żyje, kłamał – wycharczał, a serce urosło mu z dumy, bo Holmes niemal załkał na jego słowa, jeśli sądzić po owym dziwnym, żałosnym dźwięku, jaki wyrwał się z jego ust.

- Kłamiesz – zawołał Sherlock prosząco, nie wierząc, że noc mogła skończyć się inaczej, mogło nie dojść do spotkania...

Moriarty pokręcił głową, nie widząc już nic, słabnąc, i wciąż triumfując.

Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego warg.

Złamał jeden z najbystrzejszych umysłów świata, pokonał na każdym polu, i zabierał go teraz z sobą – dokądkolwiek się udawali, wierzył, że razem, wszak miłość wszystko znosi i wszystko przetrzyma.

Narastające wycie syren urwało się nagle, gdzieś blisko, kilka radiowozów stanęło nieopodal, dały się słyszeć krzyki i nawoływania, ktoś wzywał Holmesa po imieniu, widać kazano im mieć na niego oko, ale było za późno, na pewno za późno.

Kolana się pod nim ugięły, a Sherlock dłuższą już chwilę stał tylko dzięki temu, że opierał się wciąż na nim, runęli więc obaj, szybko i bez dźwięku, bo Jim nie usłyszał uderzenia o wodę; nie zobaczył, jak mgła nakrywa ich gęsto tkanym płaszczem ani jak ciemność dławi echo ich upadku, nie słyszał biegnącego tuż nad brzegiem, krzyczącego człowieka –

Rzeka zamknęła ich w swoich aksamitnych objęciach.

**FIN 25.10.2010**


End file.
